


最後決定我愛你

by Angel_Kaoru



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Kaoru/pseuds/Angel_Kaoru
Summary: *ABO向注意*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧&藪光*極度OOC*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧&藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

伊野尾看著自家竹馬倆黏黏膩膩的秀著恩愛，慢慢將視線移向了窗外

「慧？你沒事吧？」八乙女拍掉藪正在作惡的手，有些擔心的看著自家竹馬，總是伶牙俐齒的叫他們別在他面前秀恩愛的人怎麼突然這麼安靜

「沒事……」緩緩收回視線，雙眸透著無力

「被院長打壓了？」藪也停下了搗亂，語調中帶有一絲擔心

「你省些擔心吧，去擔心你家hika吧」伊野尾瞥了藪一眼，好似恢復了精神，但在20多年的竹馬面前，哪怕是一點點點的不對都無所遁形

「你……該不會被分派了吧……」八乙女也不知道自己怎麼突然有這想法， 當他看見伊野尾眼底閃過一絲動搖時， 他突然後悔說出來了

「喏……」伊野尾在兩人的注目下從包裡抽出了一個信封，遞給了兩人，看了一眼信封上「伊野尾 醫生收」的幾個字，一旁還蓋上了政府公文的章，兩人對視一眼，最終是八乙女繃緊神經伸手去接

「你…怎麼看？」打開信封，裡頭放著一張信和好幾份基本資料，大略看過了信，大概是說伊野尾再過幾年就要邁入無法抑制的本能期，為了避免危險必須趕緊有個法定伴侶，而附上了幾個門當戶對之人供他參考

「不怎麼看」伊野尾好似雲淡風輕，一點也不擔心的樣子

「你沒對象嘛？」八乙女用吸管攪了攪面前的飲料，皺著眉問

「你是第一天認識我嘛？」伊野尾翻了個白眼，用看白痴的眼神看他

「也是，畢竟你是個書呆子嘛」八乙女喃喃自語「沒朋友又沒男人…然後又討厭社交活動…」

「是啊，當這樣的我的伴侶真的是太可憐了」伊野尾一反往常的附和著八乙女的數落

「yabu...慧好像真的怪怪的欸」八乙女縮進藪懷中，小聲的在藪耳旁說道

「別鬧他了」藪揉了揉懷中人的頭毛，才接著開口「慧，你身邊真的沒有人選了嘛？」藪光兩人幾乎沒什麼見過伊野尾的同僚，除了伊野尾手下小組的知念和總院長同時也是三人高中的同學的高木以外，誰也沒見過了

「我說啊，yabu桑，我身為一個Omega，只能是Omega專院的專院長，工作也是在滿是Omega的環境裡，哪裡來的對象？」伊野尾瞥了藪一眼，無奈的道

「你不是每週都有例會嘛？那裡應該會有別人吧？」八乙女此時剛好插話進來

「例會？我才不去咧」伊野尾露出嫌惡的表情，一想到那群Alpha的眼神中赤裸裸的歧視就覺得不屑

「但是……我看你是逃不掉了」藪指著信尾寫著的「請於下次例會向總院長報告」的一行小字

「takagi」伊野尾忿忿的嘟囔

「乖啦就去一次嘛」八乙女哄著伊野尾，難得溫順如水的他也會鬧脾氣

「那天我們一起去吃飯」祭出食物攻勢的藪帶著笑看著自家竹馬動搖的眼神

「……吃什麼」鼓著嘴但眼神中滿是光芒

「都好，你喜歡就好」兩人露出寵溺的笑

「我要吃和食」

「好好好」

——伊野尾家——

「這可怎麼辦才好吶……」伊野尾將一份份資料排開，卻怎麼也沒有個人選

「……高木這傢伙也真的是……」其中參著高木的資料，伊野尾明白高木對他的心意，高木也不曾要求伊野尾給他回應，他只是想告訴伊野尾，無論何時他都等著他，只要一回頭他都在

「……咦？」伊野尾發現信封裡還放著一張資料，被黏在裡面，如果不仔細看是找不到的，伊野尾抽出了那份資料

「……有岡」伊野尾的眼神暗了暗，一陣刺痛湧上心頭  
「大醬……」他看向桌前那個被蓋著的相框，顫抖的手沒有勇氣翻開。

8年了，我仍無法面對我此生唯一愛過的你。

————待續


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用請小心

「唔……」伊野尾是在清晨6點醒來的，微微的陽光透入房子裡，灑在昨晚睡在沙發上的伊野尾身上  
「好痛……」伊野尾坐起身，頭卻疼的發慌，隱約間聞到一絲的薰衣草的味道，是自己的信息素，身體的不適並不影響專業的醫者的判斷，伊野尾立刻反應過來——發情期來了  
「知念，我今天晚點才能到」留了個話給知念，伊野尾頭重腳輕的離開了客廳，進了臥室尋找抑制劑，勉勉強強注入了體內，伊野尾躺在床上靜靜的等著藥效發作  
「嗯……」聽著時鐘滴滴答答規律的聲音，伊野尾漸漸的步入了夢鄉

伊野尾是被吵醒的，被房門打開的細微聲響吵醒，他張開眼睛，來者似乎也捕捉到了伊野尾微小的動作，立刻湊到床邊  
「Inoo醬~」是知念  
「你怎麼進來的」伊野尾坐起身，頭好像沒有那麼痛了，看來抑制劑發揮效用了  
「高木君給我的備鑰」知念拿出了口袋中那支鑰匙，在伊野尾面前晃了晃  
「……好，現在幾點了？」伊野尾慢慢移到床沿  
「快12點了呢」知念小心的扶著伊野尾  
「我們去吃飯吧」伊野尾露出笑容，揉了揉知念的頭，去換了套衣服  
「好~」知念乖乖的坐在床邊等著伊野尾換好衣服，最後伊野尾在後頸貼上了抑制貼片，拉著知念出門了

——Omega專院

「伊野尾醫生，高木總院長找您」伊野尾和知念兩人吃完飯到了醫院後，立刻被櫃台的護士攔住  
「轉到我辦公室」伊野尾和知念分手，快步走到辦公室裡  
『慧~你好點了嘛？』高木的聲音迴盪在辦公室裡  
「還好」伊野尾換上了醫生袍，坐在辦公桌前開始打起了報告  
『那就好，記得明天要來啊~』高木的聲音帶著笑意，瞬間讓伊野尾的火大指數飆升  
「再見」乾脆的掛掉了通話  
「……我該怎麼做才好……」伊野尾的聲音在偌大的辦公室中顯得格外飄渺，更多的是無助

——隔天——

「唷呀伊野尾桑好久不見了，今天怎麼有心來啊」是Aphla專院副院長的杉田，滿臉嘲諷，伊野尾只是瞥了他一眼，一語不發，一旁的知念有些擔心的看著伊野尾  
「欸欸欸你這什麼態度！就是個O……」  
「是個什麼？」高木開門打斷了杉田的話，冷冷的掃了一眼全場  
「我應該說過了，誰再對Omega無禮，那就給我滾出去」高木走到了伊野尾身邊  
「抱歉」他低聲在伊野尾耳邊說道，甚是親暱  
「你最好給我一個滿意的解釋」伊野尾勾住高木將離開的頸項，輕聲在高木耳邊說著  
「杉田，停職1個月，上繳10000字反省書」高木環住伊野尾的腰，將人抱起拉到主位邊，將他困在身邊  
「放開啦」伊野尾輕輕推了推高木，雖然說剛剛故意裝的很親暱，但事實上伊野尾的臉皮可薄了，剛剛那樣主動挽上高木就已經讓他受不了了，更何況是要被攬著一整場會議  
「開始報告吧」高木無視伊野尾一切反抗，直接開始了會議  
「最近的……」其他的專院開始匯報，伊野尾的注意力立刻被轉移了，專注的聽著會議內容  
高木哭笑不得，這人只要一遇到正事就一頭栽進去的個性真的是太可愛了，明明剛剛還糾結著被佔了便宜的，下一秒又忘得一乾二淨，真不知道該說他認真還是天真了  
「會議到此告一段落，高木主席，請」秘書請高木做收尾的部分  
「今天將介紹我們遠從國外請回來的Aphla專院院長，請進」高木收緊了攬住伊野尾的手，正當伊野尾覺得奇怪，要看高木到底在搞什麼的時候  
「大家好」熟悉至極的聲音響起，伊野尾震驚的眼神對上高木略帶歉意的眼神  
「我是有岡大貴，從今天開始我將任命Aphla專院的院長，請各位多多指教」伊野尾沒有轉頭去看向來者

應該說他沒有勇氣面對那個人，曾經和他擁有夢想的人。


	3. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用請小心

「有岡院長……」眾人七嘴八舌的圍了上去，對於歸國子女的好奇或對於一個成就如此之高的Aphla的期待  
「慧！？」伊野尾趁著一陣慌亂，掙開了高木的手，快步離開了會議室，高木也立刻追了上去  
「慧！你聽我說！」追了一小段才終於趕上伊野尾，高木伸手扣住伊野尾的手腕，拉著他進了自己辦公室  
「高木雄也，這樣好玩嘛？有趣嘛？看到我這麼狼狽的樣子，你滿意了嘛」伊野尾全身都在顫抖，高木第一次看見伊野尾動怒，發紅的眼眶，咄咄逼人的語速，一個一個都令人心痛不已  
「慧，你先冷靜下來聽我說」高木放輕了聲音，生怕稍微大聲一點就會嚇跑眼前顫抖的人  
「不，我不聽」伊野尾的眼神透著堅決「如果，那人在這的一天，你就別奢望我會再出現在這裡了」  
「高木？」此時辦公室的門被推開，有岡就這麼走了進來  
「我先告辭了」伊野尾甩開高木的手，快步轉身要離去  
「慧？」經過有岡身邊時，有岡卻伸手抓住了他，伊野尾低著頭看不見一絲表情  
「抱歉，我不認識你」伊野尾甩開了有岡的手，冷冷的開口「請不要隨便碰我」便走了出去，沒注意到有一張紙片從自己身上掉了下來  
「呃……哈哈哈」高木尷尬的笑了笑「抱歉，讓你看到我們兩吵架」  
「……不會」有岡愣了愣，想起了兩人在會議室時一直黏在一起，剛才又單獨兩人待在高木的辦公室，難不成這兩人在一起嘛？  
「咦？這是？」有岡看見落在地上的紙片，順手撿了起來，一絲細微的薰衣草味飄了出來「難不成……？」  
「糟糕」兩人對視一眼，明白事情的嚴重性，立刻奪門而出但哪裡還見的到伊野尾的身影  
「該不會用跑的吧……」任何一個醫生都知道信息素會伴隨著運動流汗而或多或少飄散出來，而且心理狀況不穩定時也會讓Omega無法控制自身信息素的飄散，想到這高木的臉色非常的不好  
「高木，現在怎麼辦？」有岡也明白高木的擔心，更何況現在總院裡雖然不是全都是Aphla但是多數都是Aphla，任誰也知道一個發情的Omega對Aphla有多大的吸引力  
「我們分頭去找」高木深吸一口氣，強迫自己冷靜下來  
「好」

『知念』高木聯絡了在會議室待命的知念  
「yuya?怎麼了嘛？」知念正在會議室和山田兩人在喝茶  
『慧跟你在一起嘛？』高木的聲音很急促，知念大概猜得到發生了什麼事  
「沒有」知念表面上很平靜，但緊握的雙手早已出賣了他的心情  
『抱歉』高木的聲音滿是脆弱『他不見了』  
「我也去找」知念拉開會議室的門就要出去  
『等等，這樣太……』  
「我會陪著他」山田握住知念的手，果然這人正在發抖  
『山田……知念就拜託你了』切斷通訊  
「知念，沒事的」山田輕聲安撫著知念  
「Inoo醬現在狀況很不好，怎麼辦」知念語氣中滿是焦急  
「沒事的，你現在好好想想該怎麼找到他」山田和知念漫無目的的走著，知念腦袋亂成一團，山田也不催促他，就牽著他一間一間辦公室找一條一條走廊找  
「啊，味道，是Inoo醬的味道」不一會兒，知念嗅到了一絲絲薰衣草的香味，捉著山田循著味道去

「疼……」伊野尾蹲在走廊深處，疼的發顫，總院裡各種Aphla的信息素成刺痛著他的神經，信息素不斷的向外飄散，讓伊野尾整個人都散發著甜膩的香味  
伊野尾眼前一片花白，疼痛讓他無法思考，連現在靠近他的人是誰他都無法知曉，當他落入那人溫暖的懷抱時，只聞到淡淡的梔子花香，伊野尾便失去了意識


	4. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用請小心

醒來時，伊野尾只看見了白花花的天花板，一旁的儀器發出了滴滴滴的聲音，寧靜的不可思議  
「……」伊野尾撐起了身子，環顧四周，果然是自家醫院，他爬下床拉著點滴架，走出病房  
「啊伊野尾醫生」才剛出病房，立刻就被護士發現了，伊野尾也只是點了點頭意示她過來  
「高木總院長說您一醒來要我們馬上聯絡他」護士們雖然都是總院分發來的，但再怎麼說都跟伊野尾更熟些，這些事情還是讓伊野尾先知道的好  
「別聯絡他了」伊野尾皺了下眉，這人倒好了，學會利用護士了「就說我說的」去找知念還比較實際

——

「知念？」伊野尾進了實驗室，一票研究員全都轉過頭看向他，其中被團團圍住的知念立刻衝了出來  
「Inoo醬！」差點像平常一樣撲上去，但是一看見伊野尾身邊的點滴就立刻煞車停在原地了  
「過來吧」伊野尾笑了笑，張開雙臂表示歡迎，知念慢慢走到了伊野尾面前，輕輕的靠進了伊野尾懷中  
「上次嚇死我了啦」語氣中滿是委屈，伊野尾苦笑著伸手揉了揉知念的頭髮  
「抱歉抱歉」伊野尾也知道自己上次闖了多大的事，高木嚇到是他活該，知念卻是被嚇得最慘的  
「你知道我找不到你的時候有多心急嘛」知念滿腹委屈的說「Inoo醬大壞蛋」  
「對不起嘛……我也沒想到會這樣啊，別生氣了啦」伊野尾好聲好氣的哄著知念  
「你上次到底為什麼跟高木吵架啊？你們不是一直都好好的嘛」知念似乎想起了正事，抬頭問  
「呃……這個就……」伊野尾猶豫了  
「算了，沒關係」知念立刻打斷他，他一眼就看得出伊野尾是有隱情的，也貼心的沒有讓他為難  
「嗶嗶嗶」伊野尾的通訊器突然響起，顯示著八乙女的名字，伊野尾猶豫了一下，最終還是接了起來  
『伊野尾慧！你給我跑去哪了！？』八乙女的聲音彷彿要穿透通訊器般響亮  
「我在實驗室嘛……」伊野尾嘟囔著  
『你現在最好立刻給我回病房，立刻馬上！』  
「好嘛好嘛」伊野尾關掉通訊，和知念對視笑了笑「我該走了」  
「我也要去~」知念將身上的實驗服和防護措施全拿了下來，往其中一名實驗員懷中塞，便牽著伊野尾走了

——

「啊哈哈哈」伊野尾和知念遠遠就看到八乙女插著腰極度不悅的站在病房門口  
「你你你！你知道我接到高木電話的時候有多著急嘛！」八乙女一見到伊野尾立刻指著他鼻子大罵，如果不是念在他還是病人之身，八乙女應該就捏著他耳朵轉了  
「這麼大個人了，還不懂好好照顧自己嘛？你你你……」八乙女眼眶泛淚，伊野尾這時才知道自己到底是嚇壞了多少人  
「對不起啦…」伊野尾苦笑，怎麼一個比一個還擔心啊，明明自己就也不是小孩了，這幾隻總以為沒Alpha就沒成年似的，一天到晚老愛瞎操心，雖然這次的確是他不對  
「……我睡了多久？」伊野尾習慣性的摸了下後頸，卻意外的發現自己後頸並沒有抑制貼片，眼神一瞬間變得犀利，轉過頭問知念  
「就幾個小時而已啊……」知念並沒有正面回應他，反而有些閃躲  
「是誰？」伊野尾低著頭靠著牆，眼神中滿是痛苦

——他從來沒有想過會發生這樣一件嚴重的事，足以改變他的未來的事


	5. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用請小心

「是誰？」伊野尾一直都不認為自己是脆弱的，即使是Omega他也曾未輸過任何一個Alpha，無論學科、醫術等等各種，但他忘了最終生理需求下，Omega是無法抗拒本能的  
「是誰標記了我？」伊野尾的聲音顫抖帶著一絲痛楚  
他很清楚這人一定非常熟悉他，如果咬深了痕跡會無法在他醒來消掉而且會被他嗅出味道  
那個人很了解自己而且在保護自己，如果只是一個陌生的Alpha根本可以不計後果直接完全標記他，但這個人卻只是輕輕的咬痕標記了他  
「這……」知念面露難色，他被告誡過絕對絕對不可以說出去  
「好，都別告訴我最好」伊野尾躲進病房中將門鎖了起來，無論知念怎麼敲他就是不開門  
「現在怎麼辦啊hika」知念著急的看著自始至終垂眸不語的八乙女  
「yuya，他發現了」八乙女卻播了通訊給高木  
「知念，我們誰也無法幫他了」不知沉靜了多久，八乙女才緩緩開口，語氣中滿是心疼「Aphla的世界是我們永遠無法觸及的……」

——

「慧呢？」高木到的時候，只看見八乙女和知念兩人蹲在病房門口  
「裡面」八乙女指了指病房緊閉的門  
「我去拿備鑰」高木跑到了櫃台去找鑰匙  
「慧就拜託了」高木回來時，八乙女拍了拍他的肩留下這句話，就和知念先行離開了

——

「慧？」高木推開了門，偌大的病房裡一個瘦弱的身影站在窗邊  
「慧……」高木走到他身後，環住了他的腰，親暱的喚著他的名字  
「yuya，過了10年了，你還愛我嘛？」過了好一會兒，伊野尾眼神閃爍著開口，輕顫的身體被高木緊緊抱住  
「我此生只要一個Omega，那就是你，如果不是你，我寧可一個也不要，我一直都是這樣想的，從10年前開始」高木將伊野尾轉向正面，眼神一直都是如此堅定  
「那，標記我吧，yuya」伊野尾略帶哭腔的嗓音令高木心痛，高木是如此深愛著伊野尾，說他這句話沒讓他動心絕對是騙人的，但是……高木沉默了  
「標記我啊標記我啊！」伊野尾捶打著高木的胸口，眼淚一點一滴落了下來，高木沒有阻止他，他知道現在他能為他做的只有這樣  
「慧…」高木身上滲出一絲櫻草花香，想安撫伊野尾激動的情緒，他每打一下，高木的心就抽痛一下  
「為什麼不標記我！？你不是愛著我嘛！？」伊野尾的眼淚一滴一滴的滾落他的臉龐「標記我啊！」  
「對不起，正是因為我愛你，所以我做不出傷害你的事情」高木抓住他的兩隻手，眼神中是滿滿的心疼  
「你後頸的咬痕標記還在磨合階段，我沒有辦法看你承受那種疼痛」咬痕標記被覆蓋對Omega是一件極為痛苦的事，先不論有多疼，光要完全覆蓋一個咬痕標記就需要1~2個小時以上，而且如果沒處理好，兩人的信息素都留在Omega體內更會造成生命的犧牲  
「果然是他嘛……」伊野尾腳一軟，險些跌了下去，高木立刻扶住他，將他抱回床上  
「是……」高木看著眼前的人眼淚直落的樣子，心都糾結成一團了，釋放出自己的信息素包裹住伊野尾，讓他逐漸閉上了眼皮  
「好好休息吧，慧」高木輕輕在伊野尾的唇上落下一吻

——這是我第一次也最後一次的私心了，慧


	6. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「嘶——」有岡正在熟悉著Alpha專院裡的設施，卻從後頸竄出一陣刺痛  
「慧……？」有岡眼神暗了暗，後頸的痛代表的是連結方那邊有情緒波動，雖然有岡只是咬痕標記了伊野尾，但是在咬痕標記完全消失之前，這種連結還是有點用的，而且這種連結其實非常微弱，所以代表有岡現在能感受疼痛就是伊野尾現在的情緒是非常的激動  
「有岡醫生？」帶著他熟悉環境的人是總院副院長的中島，他看見有岡臉色不對急忙詢問  
「慧呢？我要見慧……」有岡愈發愈覺得疼痛，他覺得有不太好的預感  
「慧？啊你說Inoo醬？他現在應該在病房裡吧，剛剛高木過去找他了」中島其實頗好奇這兩人的關係的，通常沒有到一個某種程度上的熟識應該是不會叫伊野尾的名字的，就像他和知念總是Inoo醬Inoo醬的叫  
「抱歉，我必須去一趟」有岡皺了下眉，轉身就要走  
「等等等等一下，那裡是Omega專…院…真的是」中島還來不及阻止有岡就已經消失在走廊那端了，中島只好嘆了口氣認命的追了上去

——

「有岡君，如果沒有申請的話，專院長是沒有辦法隨意進出Omega專院的」中島好不容易說服了看門的警衛放行他們兩個，抓緊時機機會教育  
「抱歉，但是慧他……」有岡他略帶歉意的笑了笑  
「你和Inoo醬究竟是什麼關係？」中島略帶警戒的詢問，身為伊野尾的好友的他居然不知道伊野尾身邊有這號人物的存在  
「抱歉……」有岡無法回答，當初是他離開了他，無論發生了什麼事，他都應該相信他的  
「……到了」中島也不強求他告訴他，反正他連大Boss的高木那關都順利通關了，應該不是什麼壞人才是  
「謝謝」有岡敲了門就走了進去，留中島一人在門口罰站  
「那我呢……？」

——

「慧……」有岡走到了病床邊，他能聞到淡淡的櫻草花香，是高木  
傍晚的夕陽餘暉從窗戶灑落，照在伊野尾身上美的令人窒息  
「對不起……是我誤會了你」伊野尾的臉色非常慘白，整個人看上去虛弱無力，雙眼還哭得微腫，有岡悄悄握住他露在被子外的手，和8年前一樣纖長白皙如今卻多了些骨感，難道這人瘦了嘛？  
「你一個人究竟承受了多少痛苦？為什麼就是不肯和我說呢？」有岡知道這件事情時，正好是3年前，因為學業纏身無法馬上回到日本，當然他一畢業立刻就訂了回國的機票，但缺席了8年，他心裡的那個位子早已換了人也說不定  
「對不起……」有岡鬆開了手，離開病房，留下一片寂靜  
——最後，我還是得放開這雙手，這雙我唯一愛過的人的手。


	7. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「Inoo醬早安~」伊野尾醒來後就沒有繼續留在病房裡，即便高木讓他休息去做些檢查他也不肯，搞得現在一大早的有一票人跑來伊野尾辦公室裡吃早餐，說是怕他工作到忘記3餐，不過應該是在擔心他咬痕標記的狀況  
「你們啊……一大票人擠在我小小的辦公室，不累嘛？」伊野尾嘆了口氣，雖然他一直以為自己辦公室不算小，但好幾個大男人擠在一起看來就累  
「還好啊，對吧yabu？」八乙女對著藪笑了笑，惹得現場單身派一陣牙疼  
「Inoo醬，這個好吃~來，啊~」知念從山田的餐盒中夾了個玉子燒餵給伊野尾，伊野尾猶豫了一下，還是乖乖的張開嘴  
「嗯~真好吃」伊野尾露出了一如往常的笑容，在場的人也露出了笑，果然伊野尾還是要笑著才對  
「yama醬很會做料理欸~」某吃貨慧正在心裡盤算明天能不能騙到一頓早餐  
「想要吃嘛？」知念露出了狡詐的笑「那明天就去做檢查」  
「你們都幫著高木，不公平」伊野尾嘟起嘴巴，忿忿的開口  
「想吃？還是不要檢查？」知念身後彷彿出現了一條惡魔尾巴在晃啊晃的  
「好嘛！不過就是個檢查，怕你們哦！」果然，其他人立刻露出了得逞的笑，非常滿意的從口袋中抽出一張一張的檢查項目同意書，重點是每個人還都給我拿不一樣的  
「Inoo醬，簽名吧」知念和八乙女勾肩搭背的露出險惡的笑  
「你們是魔鬼吧」欲哭無淚，最終還是乖乖簽了6張檢查項目同意書

——

「看來，數據一切正常……只是情緒控制方面可能要小心，畢竟你現在還沒完全脫離這次發情期」高木和中島兩人正仔細的看著檢查報告  
「好好好我知道了」伊野尾正在享受知念的餵食，一旁的山田嘆了口氣放棄管這兩人  
「你啊你，多注意一點啊」八乙女和藪已經不知道是第幾次進來了，熟門熟路的，和山田中島也打好關係了  
「是是是」伊野尾一點也不想理他們，一整天做了好幾種檢查真的不是人做的，他本來體力就沒很好這樣一搞根本就累癱在沙發上了  
「既然，Inoo醬也沒事了，為了慶祝我們家yama的生日，一起去喝一杯吧」中島笑嘻嘻的說  
「是欸，我都忘了還能這樣慶祝」知念拉著伊野尾的手「走嘛走嘛Inoo醬」  
「唉…真是敗給你了，好啦好啦」  
「好，那我們今晚就去吃大餐吧」  
「哦~」


	8. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

到了酒吧後，八乙女帶著伊野尾到一旁的吧檯，不是說不想幫山田慶生，而是他覺得伊野尾更需要他  
「兩杯牛奶，謝謝」八乙女一點也不問伊野尾意見，直接幫他點了杯牛奶  
「哪有人專程來酒吧喝牛奶啦」伊野尾苦笑「你不去幫yama醬慶生嘛？」  
「慶生哪有你重要啊」八乙女翻了個白眼，雖然這話怪肉麻的，但是對於他或yabu的確是如此，不是山田不重要，而是伊野尾太重要，他們曾未提過伊野尾是他們這段婚姻中最大的功臣  
伊野尾決定要讀醫科也是因為八乙女的一句話，伊野尾毫不猶豫的將志願改向醫科，雖然有人說他是自私的為了自己，但他從不在意其他人怎麼說他，他用行動證明了八乙女和藪對他的重要，他總是兩人青春時衝突的柔和劑，至今也是兩人不理解對方時唯一會商量的對象  
「好吧，想問什麼？」伊野尾也不拐彎抹角了  
「唉……你就對這種事特別敏銳」八乙女笑了笑「大醬怎麼辦？別以為我們和高木什麼都不知道」  
「還能怎麼辦？能躲盡量躲囉~」伊野尾的微笑帶有一絲苦澀  
「你就沒想過和他再走下去？」八乙女挑眉  
「……hika，我回不去了」伊野尾的眼中閃過一絲痛苦「是我傷害了他是我辜負了他，我有什麼資格再談我們之間的可能」  
「慧，你的表情有多痛苦你知道嘛」八乙女喝了一口牛奶，頓了頓「你是為了他好才那麼做的啊」  
「為什麼要去否定你至今還愛著他？」伊野尾的心若有似無的抽痛著，八乙女似乎察覺到他的變化，沉默了  
「我不敢想像他還愛我，我做了那麼過分的事，他該恨我的」伊野尾從來沒想通過為什麼有岡要回來日本，更想不通為什麼要有岡要救他  
「慧，你怎麼就不肯相信他是回來找你的呢？」八乙女從高木那邊聽來的，有岡曾很清楚跟他的表態過他不會傷害伊野尾，八乙女大概知道為什麼有岡要這樣對高木表態，高木也私心的不解釋，反正這樣也能明白他對伊野尾到底存什麼心  
「……」伊野尾沉默，他不是沒想過，但他沒有勇氣去相信有這個可能性  
「你自己想想，我去趟廁所」八乙女將剩下的牛奶一口氣喝完，留下伊野尾一人坐在吧檯邊  
「唷~這不是Inoo桑嘛」八乙女才轉進廁所，身後就傳來一聲呼喚  
「……杉田」伊野尾沒有很想搭理他，只是瞥了他一眼  
「別這樣嘛，我是來道歉的啦」杉田頗誠懇的道，遞上了一杯酒  
「……好吧」伊野尾有些懷疑的看向杉田，心裡有些不放心，但卻還是接過了酒杯  
「乾杯~」杉田意外熱情，抓著伊野尾的手自顧自的乾杯，自己喝完了一杯  
「你隨意就好」杉田笑嘻嘻的，也不催他，伊野尾還是默默的啜了一口，下一瞬，伊野尾感到一陣暈眩，他立刻察覺到一件事——被下藥了  
「你，給我喝了什麼」伊野尾的意識還算清楚，忍住強烈的不適，質問眼前的人  
「嗯……水果酒啊~啊加了一點的Aphla抑制劑呢」杉田露出冷笑，任誰也知道Aphla抑制劑對Omega來說是強烈的催情劑，對標記正在減弱的伊野尾來說如同一場折磨，身體非常的無力，自己的信息素和先前注入自己身體內的信息素正在打架，雖然不比覆蓋咬痕標記痛，但這一痛竟也讓伊野尾疼出了一身冷汗  
「杉田，你也真是勇敢」伊野尾腦袋幾乎無法運轉，疼得眼前一片花白，但還是盡量與對方拉開距離  
「唷唷唷，別跌倒了，這麼漂亮的Omega可別摔傷了，摔傷了價錢可就不好看了」杉田抓住伊野尾的手穩住搖搖欲墜的他，眼神中是赤裸裸的欲望  
「別碰我……」伊野尾感到一陣噁心，他一直都有聽說過部分敏感的Omega會對陌生的Aphla信息素產生不適的現象，雖然這應該是因為心理層面抗拒這個人才造成的，但他從來沒想過會這麼嚴重  
「Inoo醬！」中島的聲音從不遠處傳來，接著是撲鼻而來的櫻草花香，自己落入了一個溫暖的懷抱中，是高木  
「yuto，先帶走他」高木將他放到中島懷中，低聲交代  
「哦好」伊野尾感覺到自己似乎離開了吧檯，接著耳邊是中島的關心「Inoo醬，你還好嘛……？」  
「呵……可能不太好」伊野尾苦笑，他感覺自己的信息素已經快要衝破有岡的信息素築起的防衛，如果再不趕緊找到一個地方能擋住亂竄的信息素的話，這酒吧大概就全部都要染上薰衣草的味道了，姑且不論味道會不會染上，大概信息素爆發的同時，會造成方圓100公尺以上的Aphla集體暴動，未收到標記的Omega對於任何一個Aphla都具有一定強度的吸引力，而且愈是年長的Omega的信息素對Aphla稱之為媚藥也不為過，而非常不幸的，伊野尾至今仍未受到完全標記年紀也不小了  
「找yuya幫你怎麼樣？」伊野尾當然知道中島指的是什麼意思，但他怕又會傷害到高木，他們兩人之間其實也有過一段過去，但只有藪光兩人知道，他們分開最大的理由就是——高木無法標記伊野尾，那幾年每當伊野尾發情期降臨的時候只要聞到Aphla的信息素的味道就有強烈的不適，即便是高木的櫻草花香也逐漸的消散在伊野尾身邊  
「我不想讓他受傷」伊野尾不想再看到高木受傷的表情了，是他傷害了高木，是他讓一切亂了套，是他打亂了高木和有岡的人生，更賠上了自己的人生  
「慧！」八乙女一看到中島抱著伊野尾出現在面前，嚇得無所適從，只能趕緊找個包廂安置他，中島將伊野尾放在沙發上便乖巧的退了出去  
「沒事了」八乙女拿出手帕為伊野尾擦去額間的冷汗，這一句話彷彿像是個開關，一瞬間空氣中彌漫了薰衣草的香味，八乙女卻聞出了苦澀，不是尋常的信息素香香甜甜的味道，這反映出伊野尾的心情  
「辛苦了，忍了這麼久」八乙女看著伊野尾難受的神情，只能握住他的手給他一些些支持，當然八乙女心裡也不好過，自己才離開一下，竟然又讓他陷入危險了  
「hika，別告訴他」伊野尾緊捉住八乙女的手，他全身發燙卻唯獨手是冰冷的，他輕輕的顫抖著  
「現在這樣，你以為他沒感覺嘛？」八乙女明白伊野尾的緊張，他怕這件事會影響到他  
「至少，他不會被我綁住，幫我臨時標記已經很困擾他了」伊野尾這8年來，第一次面對自己的真心，第一次承認他這份情感，卻愈發愈苦澀，如果愛一個人會如此痛苦，他寧可這輩子都不要愛任何人


	9. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「慧？慧！」過不了多久，伊野尾的意識已經完全混亂了，只能不斷呻吟著表示自己的不適  
「光，是我」高木的聲音從門外傳來，八乙女連忙來到門前  
「你不能進來」八乙女朝門外喊著  
「但是有岡君可以，不是嘛」高木的聲音透過厚重的門傳來，悶悶的聽不出一絲情緒  
「對不起，yuya……」八乙女愣了一瞬  
「先別說這個了，先讓有岡君進去吧」高木的聲音讓隔著門板的八乙女猜不出情緒，但站在他身後的有岡卻注意到了他緊握著的拳  
「好……」八乙女深吸了一口氣，推開門  
「別讓他傷心了」推開門的同時，有岡就立刻將門帶上走了進去，經過高木身邊時他捕捉到了高木對他說的唯一一句話  
「……走吧，yabu在找你呢」高木拍了拍愣在原地的八乙女，兩人一同離開了

——

「慧……」有岡一進到包廂內，立刻被熟悉的薰衣草香包裹住了，但他卻聞到了一絲絲的苦澀  
「為什麼……難道，我不行嘛」這絲苦澀是為了高木嘛？因為他介入了他們兩人之間，所以他在痛苦著嘛？有岡伸出手，輕輕握住伊野尾的手，伊野尾似乎感覺到了偏低的溫度，立刻貼了上去蹭啊蹭的，幾乎要將有岡蹭出火了  
「慧，等一下，你……」有岡身上飄出淡淡的梔子花香，他不得不立刻先制止伊野尾這種危險的行為，否則如果連他也理智全失的話這可就不太好了  
「疼……」伊野尾泫然欲泣帶著哭腔喃喃的道  
「疼？哪裡疼了，等等等先別哭別……」看他開始哭了起來，有岡整個心都要碎了，連忙將人收入懷中，讓他靠在自己懷裡  
「這裡，這裡很疼」伊野尾指著胸口，用濕漉漉的眼神看著有岡，讓有岡心狠狠抽了一下「這個心，好疼好疼」  
「為什麼？」有岡像哄孩子般，輕輕順著伊野尾的背脊  
「因為有岡大笨蛋」伊野尾貪婪的嗅著有岡身上的梔子花香，聞著這股味道似乎能讓身體的不適有所好轉  
「過了這麼多年，我卻還喜歡他，可是他不喜歡我，所以…我不要喜歡他了，但是……這裡卻好痛好痛」伊野尾眼淚開始往下掉，不單單是身體上的不適加上心裡的痛苦，讓伊野尾的心裡一點一滴開始崩潰，碎得不成形  
「慧，對不起……」有岡輕輕吻去伊野尾的眼淚，一遍一遍的順著伊野尾的背  
「嗚……」留在體內最後一絲梔子花香被吞噬的瞬間，薰衣草的味道又更加濃厚了，伊野尾全身開始泛起淡淡的粉色，一雙濕漉漉的大眼深處透著情慾，伊野尾伸手勾住有岡的頸項主動誘惑  
「慧，我愛你」有岡吻上了伊野尾，先是輕吻到後來的唇齒相交，惹得伊野尾喘息不已  
有岡的深吻還在持續，有岡悄悄的將手滑入伊野尾的腰，敏感的他發出了悶悶的輕吟，讓他呼吸亂了章法，只能靠在有岡身上不斷的喘息  
有岡放過了伊野尾的唇，轉而去輕咬伊野尾極為敏感的耳朵，含住伊野尾的耳垂的瞬間，伊野尾整個人扭了一下  
「大醬……」伊野尾呢喃著，沒想到會聽到久違的稱呼讓有岡有一瞬呼吸亂了調  
「慧，我在」有岡伸手將伊野尾纖長的手握住放於胸口前，看著眼前幾乎沒有意識的愛人，眼神中滿是掩蓋不住的心疼  
「……抱我」伊野尾甜膩的嗓音彷彿是絢麗的火花，直接點燃了兩人之間曖昧的空氣，有岡放倒了伊野尾，讓他被動的接受有岡火熱的吻  
發情的Omega的情慾是很好勾起的，而且誘惑人的程度也不容小看，伊野尾雙眸中挾著淚，一閃一閃的有如夜空般動人  
「唔……」有岡俐落的褪去了伊野尾身上輕便的休閒服，全身赤裸的伊野尾有些害躁的閃躲著有岡的手，卻蹭得有岡氣息大亂  
「別亂動」有岡的手順著尾椎骨往股間滑去，輕輕按摩著秘境旁的軟肉，毫不意外的摸到因發情而分泌出的蜜液，幸虧著有這般潤滑，有岡的一指非常順利的侵入伊野尾體內  
「嗯……大醬」初經人事的伊野尾只覺得異物感強烈得很，無措的抓著有岡的手臂，不知如何是好  
「乖，放鬆，我在呢」輕輕的吻了下伊野尾的唇，伊野尾愈是緊張有岡愈是無法為他擴張，一邊擔心著他的狀況一邊怕他受傷  
「嗯哈……」有岡放入第二指，輕輕的按摩著伊野尾敏感的內壁，一邊往深處開拓，果然惹來伊野尾一陣輕吟  
「慧，我進去了哦」放入第三指開拓的差不多後，有岡緩緩的挺了進去  
「……唔」伊野尾只感覺到一陣痛楚，昏昏沉沉的腦袋疼的花白，眼淚立刻一滴一滴的落下，緊緊咬著唇  
「別咬傷自己了，咬我吧」有岡拉開襯衫的領口，露出頸項，輕輕的用吻安撫著伊野尾，讓他放鬆  
「哈……」終於在半摸半進間全部挺了進去，挺進的瞬間伊野尾疼得往有岡肩上一咬，有岡喘了一口氣，但伊野尾卻還是疼著落淚，有岡將他抱起，輕輕的按摩著伊野尾的尾椎骨，使他放鬆  
「嘶——」伊野尾似乎適應了這般不適，隱約之間一絲快感從尾椎骨漫延開來，惹得伊野尾一陣輕顫，不自覺的擺了一下腰，原本就忍得很辛苦的有岡立刻把持不住了，將人放倒一下一下的頂了進去  
「嗯…等下…慢、慢點」伊野尾只感到一波波快感自尾椎骨傳來，惹的他一陣腰軟，緊捉著有岡的手不放，彷彿在確認對方存在一般  
「嗯……哈，等、等一下」有岡若有似無的摩擦到了伊野尾的敏感點，伊野尾忍不住縮緊後穴，惹得有岡一陣喘息  
「是這裡嘛？」有岡帶著邪笑三番兩次有頂上了那點，換來伊野尾一聲聲的甜膩呻吟  
「大醬……感覺、很奇怪，不要……」伊野尾被快感沖暈了頭，將頭埋在有岡肩上，無措的像個孩子  
「我在，別怕」一聲聲溫柔的安慰  
「標記我吧，大醬」伊野尾的淚落在有岡的肩頭，他知道這是他為自己瘋狂的青春畫下的最終的句點，明天開始他又會是那個罪人的伊野尾  
「慧，在你接受我之前，我是不可能標記你的」有岡似乎看透了伊野尾的想法，即使他不願意接受他的理由是他自己，他也不會再讓伊野尾逃開了  
「這是我現在唯一能做到的」有岡往伊野尾後頸一咬，形成了一個咬痕標記，比起之前的更深刻更具佔有慾

——

「無論會花多久時間，我都會再次讓你接受我的」看著伊野尾沈睡的臉龐，有岡輕吻了下伊野尾的眼瞼，抱著他去清洗了


	10. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「Inoo醬怎麼還沒來……」知念趴在伊野尾辦公室裡的桌上嘟囔著  
「別想那麼多，說不定Inoo醬只是睡過頭了」山田摸了摸知念的頭，安撫自家戀人不安的情緒  
「可是……怎麼可能睡過頭這麼久啊」知念瞥了一眼走向11的時鐘  
「慧，你走慢點啊」此時門外傳來吵鬧的聲音  
「是啊，小心點啊，Inoo醬」  
「你們都給我走開，不要碰我」  
「慧~」推開了門，一個人跌跌撞撞的走了進來  
「Inoo醬……？」知念看著伊野尾不穩的步伐，連忙跑到他身邊扶著他  
「知念？謝謝」伊野尾被知念攙扶到辦公桌前坐下休息  
「Inoo醬」中島和藪兩人跟在後頭  
「你去跟他們說，自己來否則我絕對不會理他們的」伊野尾甚是虛弱的半躺在椅子上，明明是想兇眼前這兩人的，卻一點殺傷力也沒有  
「你現在這樣亂跑很危險的啊」  
「Inoo醬？」知念不解的來回看著三人，最後眼神定在親友的中島身上，要他解釋  
「昨天，Inoo醬他跟大醬……」說到這裡，知念也懂了，有些Omega會有所謂的磨合期，這個狀況不只出現在適應咬痕標記上，初經人事或被完全標記都有可能需要經歷一段磨合期，尤其後兩者會造成Omega心理嚴重不安，如果沒有Alpha陪伴的話Omega有可能再也無法接受標記  
「Inoo醬，如果你想待在這裡，那我就要請大醬過來」知念考慮了一番，最後得出這個結論  
「我如果還能面對他，我就不會來這裡了」伊野尾垂眸，酸楚從心底漫延開來，他只感到滿心的空洞，無底得發慌  
「伊野尾專院長，有岡專院長找您」伊野尾桌上的電話傳來外頭值班護士的聲音  
「打擾了」接著是敲門聲響起，一人推開了門走了進來，是有岡  
「你……」來做什麼？伊野尾頓住了，果然還是無法對他狠心  
「不是我，是你」有岡大步的走到伊野尾身邊，抓住他的手  
「你知道你這樣是在幹什麼嘛？」有岡語氣非常嚴肅，伊野尾怔了怔心中的不安包裹住他，豆大的淚珠就順著臉龐滑了下來  
「求你了……傷害我恨我都沒關係，不要傷害你自己啊，慧」有岡語氣中滿是懇求，輕輕為伊野尾拭去淚水，將人收入懷中  
「嗚……」原先因為有岡嚴肅的話語帶來的不安感全都因為這個擁抱煙消雲散，伊野尾放鬆下來後卻哭得更狠了  
「對不起」自從他們倆重逢後，這句話是兩人最常也最想對對方說的話，想為了8年前的事道歉，也想為了讓對方等這麼久而道歉，就一句道歉包含了太多太多情感  
「讓我們回到8年前，重新開始好嘛？」有岡輕聲在伊野尾耳邊開口  
那一瞬，伊野尾以為兩人回到了10年前，那個小小的年紀，有岡紅著臉向伊野尾表白的時候那般純真那般甜蜜，但下一瞬他卻又看見那張契約書，那張白紙黑字一筆一畫抹殺了他們之間的結局的惡夢，伊野尾醒了，從回憶的汪洋大海中醒來  
「……我們回不去了」伊野尾抬頭對上有岡真摯的視線，眼神中是滿滿的脆弱  
「為什麼？慧，我知道你是愛我的」有岡緊抓住伊野尾的手臂，有些不解  
「抱歉，我們之間只是因為醉了，根本代表不了什麼」伊野尾冷淡的口氣連周圍的人都有些錯愕  
「慧，不、我不相信，到底為什麼？」有岡的手愈發愈用力，捉得伊野尾疼的倒抽了一口氣  
「大醬你冷靜一點」知念連忙湊過來，藪也立刻拉開兩人，將伊野尾拉到自己懷中  
「那為什麼……那顆心會疼？」有岡的話讓伊野尾的眼神明顯晃了一下，內心動搖得狠  
「慧，你告訴過我，人是騙不了心的，那為什麼你卻要欺騙你的心呢？」有岡見狀繼續好聲好氣的勸著伊野尾，希望他能回心轉意  
「我……」伊野尾微微顫抖著，再這樣下去這份情感就將壓抑不住的暴走了  
「抱歉，慧不是很舒服，可以請你先回去嘛」藪一把擋在伊野尾身前，對有岡下逐客令  
「等一下，慧……」有岡被山田和中島請出辦公室後，伊野尾虛弱得支撐不住，雙腿一軟就要倒下去，幸好藪立刻將人穩住，一把抱起往辦公室最裡頭的休息室去  
「我說啊……既然你真的這麼痛苦的話，為什麼要把他推開？」藪看著自家竹馬哭得泣不成聲，無奈的坐在床邊為他順背  
「這是最適合我們之間的結局」也只能是這樣的結局  
伊野尾的眼神透著痛苦，藪只好一下一下的順著他的背一語不發  
——哪怕這是最痛的結局，他們也得走到這個結局上


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

有岡慢慢的走回Aphla專院去，心裡全是伊野尾  
10年前那個笑得從容接受他的表白的伊野尾  
同居時窩在他懷裡笑得甜蜜的伊野尾  
在書桌前認真讀著一本本艱澀的原文書的伊野尾  
他難受時在身邊擔心的照顧他的伊野尾  
不願意向aphla示弱堅持要修完aphla課程倔強的伊野尾  
最後是向他提分手時那般堅決的伊野尾  
一個個回憶的片段交織在眼前，有岡最終仍然敵不過這般心碎，一滴淚落在了有岡的手心  
——我願意不計代價只求你再次回到我身邊

——

「疼……」伊野尾摀住自己的後頸，一絲痛楚從後頸漫開，伊野尾很清楚這是有岡給的疼痛，也是伊野尾給自己的懲罰  
「大醬……」伊野尾眼眶盛滿了淚水，最後他們之間還是沒有一個美好的結局  
「慧，你到底為什麼要拒絕他？」藪很不能理解，8年來，他沒少看過伊野尾痛苦的神情，但一切都只因為一個人，就是有岡  
「我只會是他這一生的絆腳石，他愈愛我我們之間就愈不可能」伊野尾眼前閃過兩人相識相遇相愛的一切，最後是有岡母親遞上的契約書

——

"伊野尾桑，你應該很清楚大貴的未來和你們之間哪個重要吧？"眼前看起來貌美如花的婦人是有岡的繼母，有岡杏子  
"不要讓我使出最後手段，離開大貴吧，讓他安心的去英國留學"有岡杏子遞上了一張契約書，是一張保證學位的契約書，是代表伊野尾在醫學院中的學生身份的證明，如果不簽他將無法繼續在這所學校就讀，如果簽了他就得和摯愛分開  
"我不希望大貴為了你而犧牲他的人生，我相信你也不希望吧？"他很明白有岡和他的繼母水火不容，所以有岡杏子才會想盡辦法想把他送到國外，但是去英國的話，對有岡來說也是個很好的學習機會  
"還有，我希望你簽下這份契約書"是一份經由律師擬的契約書，上面要伊野尾和有岡永遠完全斷交，伊野尾知道有岡杏子的用意是不要再讓有岡有回國的理由，完全斷了有岡最後的後路  
"我是不會簽的"伊野尾放下了筆，眼神中滿是堅決  
"別說我無情了，伊野尾慧，我記得你有一個想考美術學院的朋友吧"有岡杏子翹著腳滿是愜意的開口  
"妳想做什麼？"  
"好像叫什麼八乙女吧？而且還是個Omega是吧？你說，在這個Omega備受歧視的現在，想讓他落榜可不難，是吧？"  
"別動他們……我簽就是了"伊野尾最終還是妥協了

——

「之後我就提了分手，離開他了」伊野尾在這件事上描述的很冷靜，至今他仍然沒有忘記有岡強忍著淚水挽留他的神情，令人心碎  
「慧，你覺得一張8年前的契約書會比現在在你身邊的人還可信嘛？」藪嘆了口氣，明明是那麼聰明的人，卻總栽在愛情這關，伊野尾是、有岡也是、高木更是  
「他現在在你身邊，你卻為了一張破紙而放棄掉這個機會，你是傻子嘛？我和光的事你倒是精明，怎麼你自己的事你就成了傻子了呢？」  
「我……」  
「別我了，去把他找回來吧」藪拉起伊野尾，推著他出去

——

「有岡專院長，剛剛有人來辦公室找你」有岡去巡邏回來就聽見護士這樣跟他說「看起來蠻虛弱的」  
「他人呢？」不會吧？難道是慧？  
「剛才才走的，應該還沒走遠」看著有岡急促的問，護士也有些緊張  
「好我知道了」有岡立刻往護士指的方向跑去  
「慧！？」果不其然在轉角處看到虛弱的靠著牆蹲著的伊野尾，有岡立刻趕到他身邊，著急的看著他身上有沒有受傷「你怎麼一個人跑來這？這樣很危險的」  
「大醬……」伊野尾撲上去，攬住有岡的脖子，眼淚控制不住的落下  
「我在、我一直都在」有岡接住對方，一下一下順著伊野尾的背，一邊注意這四周狀況，最後將人抱了起來帶到自己辦公室去  
「怎麼突然跑來了？還很不舒服不是嘛？」有岡倒了一杯水一點一點餵給伊野尾  
「大醬……」伊野尾帶著哭腔的嗓音幾乎可以稱為有岡的死穴，再加上那雙濕漉漉的眼睛，讓有岡怎麼能不心疼  
「怎麼哭了？別哭了，慧」有岡輕聲的安慰，將人收入懷中  
「大醬、對不起」伊野尾抽抽噎噎的縮在有岡懷裡  
「對不起？」有岡愣了下，突然明白了什麼  
「慧，你不需要道歉的」有岡輕吻伊野尾的唇  
「但是……」伊野尾有些激動的撐起身，卻被有岡緊緊攬住  
「我知道、我都知道……她做的事情妹妹全告訴我了……對不起讓你一個人面對這些，如果可以的話，你願意再給我一次機會，好好愛你嘛？」有岡緊緊抱住伊野尾，彷彿下一刻就伊野尾就要消失一般  
「大醬……放開我」伊野尾輕輕推了下有岡  
「不要，你不答應我就不放」有岡更加用力的攬住伊野尾，卻惹來伊野尾一陣輕笑  
「你還是一樣孩子氣嘛」伊野尾笑得輕顫「和以前一樣」  
「那、那你是答應我了？」有岡終於拉開了一點距離，驚喜的看著伊野尾，伊野尾輕輕的點了下頭，表示同意  
「太好了太好了」有岡開心的抱起伊野尾轉了好幾圈，信息素也在意外中瀉出，伊野尾趕緊拉住有岡  
「等、等等一下大醬」敏感期和旋轉造成伊野尾嚴重的暈眩，伊野尾連忙阻止他，但無可避免的伊野尾身上又散發出陣陣薰衣草香  
「慧？你沒事吧？」有岡看著伊野尾有些不適的神情，才察覺到自己的疏失  
「大醬……」伊野尾抬眸，一雙水靈靈的大眼中透著誘惑  
「抱我」  
一發不可收拾


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「嗯……大醬、好疼」伊野尾緊捉住有岡白袍的袖子，擴張讓伊野尾疼出了眼淚  
「沒事的，交給我好嘛？」有岡憐惜的吻了吻伊野尾，安撫似的開口  
「嗚哼」伊野尾甜膩的呻吟，惹得有岡一陣心癢，一把將人放倒，手指更加的往內深入  
「大醬……」伊野尾伸手摟著有岡，終於他們倆能坦承相對了  
「慧，我愛你」有岡的情話不是第一次說，卻比任何一次都要讓伊野尾感動，看著伊野尾眼淚直落，有岡又更加抱緊對方  
「……我也是」伊野尾在有岡耳邊輕聲說道，像是誘惑像是邀請，扭著腰蹭得有岡快要把持不住  
「嗚嗯……」有岡接收到伊野尾的小心思，一個挺身全根沒入輕輕的律動，溫柔如水

——

「嘶——」有岡輕輕撫著伊野尾的背，聽著他平穩的呼吸聲，勾起了一抹幸福的笑  
「謝謝你，慧」有岡為伊野尾蓋上被子，到了外面的辦公室處理病歷  
「大醬？我是yuto」中島敲了敲門，走了進來  
「啊，yuto啊，怎麼了？」有岡慢慢抬起頭，看向來者  
「看來Inoo醬接受你了齁」中島瞥見伊野尾熟睡在一旁的休息室裡，似笑非笑的道  
「是啊」有岡起身，為兩人倒茶  
「怎麼了？」兩人坐在沙發區，有岡指向中島帶來的資料袋  
「這個是yuya叫我帶過來給你的」中島不自然的捏緊了資料袋的角落  
「雖然是這樣說，但是我要先提醒你做好心理準備」中島將資料袋放到有岡手中卻沒有放手  
「這到底是什麼？」有岡疑惑的問  
「是Inoo醬的病歷」有岡抽走了它  
「這是……！？」裡頭滿滿的都是一堆實驗報告以及入院病史，一次次抑制劑的開發實驗的記錄和一次次因為副作用的入院病史，讓有岡錯愕不已  
「為什麼？」有岡無法理解一個專院長、研究員甚至醫生，為什麼要去做這麼危險的實驗白老鼠  
「你還記得上次那個杉田嘛？」中島看見有岡點了點頭，才繼續接著說道  
「整個醫院裡對Inoo醬抱有那種危險想法的可不只一個，為了讓他們無法標記自己，Inoo醬選擇了最偏激卻也最像醫者的方式——做為白老鼠搞壞自己的身體」中島還記得知念好幾次都哭著跑出實驗室抱著山田，說著『為什麼Inoo醬要這麼痛苦？為什麼愛一個人會這麼痛苦？』  
「多久了？」有岡盡可能抑制聲音裡的顫抖，他從來沒想過伊野尾做了這麼危險的事，如果用不好伊野尾就再也無法接受標記了  
「5年前開始的，今年的健康評估發現Inoo醬的身體已經無法再負荷實驗的效果了，應該說抑制劑已經產生抗體了」中島知道伊野尾是絕對不希望有岡知道這件事的「Inoo醬再繼續使用抑制劑的話，他就會無法生育」

——

「嗚嗯……」伊野尾醒來的時候早已夜幕低垂，眨了眨眼伊野尾撐起了痠軟的身子  
「你醒了啊？有沒有不舒服？」有岡聽到細微的聲響立刻進來查看  
「大醬……？」伊野尾直望著有岡，歪著頭喚他  
「嗯？怎麼了？」有岡看著伊野尾還沒清醒的樣子，輕輕的笑了  
「我想回家……」口氣委屈的像是要哭出來了，讓有岡不禁笑了出來  
「好，我們回家」


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「慧~」八乙女撞開伊野尾辦公室的大門，活蹦亂跳的蹦進了伊野尾的辦公桌前   
「你怎麼突然過來了？yabu呢？」伊野尾有些忙碌，抽不出空來抬頭  
「才不突然呢……」八乙女鼓起嘴，似乎有些不滿伊野尾的冷落  
「抱歉hika，你能給我10分鐘嘛？」伊野尾略帶抱歉的口氣，讓八乙女也不好任性  
「……好吧」八乙女熟門熟路的跑到一旁去為兩人泡了茶  
「是、是，對，嗯好就這樣做」伊野尾講電話的聲音不斷從辦公區傳來，八乙女望了他一眼，眼神裡透著猶豫  
「hika?」伊野尾似乎忙到了一個段落，走到了八乙女面前，卻看見眼前的人呆呆站在原地，拿手在他面前揮了揮  
「嗯嗯嗯嗯？？？」八乙女有些被嚇到的樣子，把伊野尾也嚇了一跳  
「你……沒事吧？」伊野尾率先平復了心情，看著一反往常的八乙女，開口問  
「今晚，有空嘛？……有點事想跟你討論一下」伊野尾看著眼前有些怪異的竹馬，輕輕點了點頭  
「你要不要待在這等我？」伊野尾隨口問問，不意外的八乙女接受了這個提議，還乖巧的幫忙整理散落一地的紙張

——

「就我們倆？」伊野尾和八乙女兩人一起離開伊野尾的辦公室，伊野尾有些詫異  
「你可以找大醬或yuya，但是這件事只能讓你知道」八乙女怪異的樣子讓伊野尾感到奇怪，他發了mail給有岡和高木讓他們晚點在兩人預定要去的酒吧裡待著，順便讓他們跟藪說下，後來又補了幾個字送出

——

「慧……」八乙女和伊野尾選了個角落的位子入座，八乙女點了兩杯水果酒  
「你」八乙女正要拿起酒來喝時，伊野尾立刻壓住八乙女的手阻止他「不准喝」  
「我可不希望我家乾兒子這麼小就成了酒鬼」伊野尾似笑非笑的看著八乙女震驚的表情  
「我怎麼知道的？」八乙女支支吾吾的說不上話來，伊野尾笑著將八乙女的話接完  
「這個嘛……你今天怪怪的，如果不是和yabu吵架，大概就是發生了很嚴重的事讓你沒辦法跟yabu開口，然後通常呢我們單獨在外，你都會不准我們喝酒，但是你今天卻突然點了水果酒，所以我猜你大概是不能喝酒卻偏偏想藉酒消愁，綜合以上幾點，除了發情期就是懷孕了，然而你的發情期也還沒到，那十之八九是懷孕了」伊野尾頓了頓  
「懷孕初期情緒起伏會非常之大，大概是因為這樣你才會怪怪的吧」伊野尾輕啜了一口酒，趁著八乙女消化這一堆資訊時為他點了一杯牛奶來  
「還有，不要想這麼多」伊野尾將牛奶推到八乙女面前，順便遞上幾張衛生紙給死憋著眼淚的傲嬌小貓「說吧，我會一直陪著你的」

——

「你說慧和hika在這裡？」藪看著非常典雅的小酒吧一臉茫然  
「是啊，剛剛慧給我們發了mail說在這」高木抽出手機點開mail給他看  
「我們去喝一杯吧~」中島勾住山田和知念歡樂的走進了酒吧  
「他們怎麼也來了？」藪看著那三人再看看有岡和高木  
「因為來喝酒就是要熱鬧啊，慧是這麼說的」高木無奈的搖了搖頭說道  
「慧也真是的……」有岡也是一臉無奈

——

「我不確定ko醬會想要這個孩子」八乙女無助的捉著伊野尾的手，手輕輕的顫抖著  
「為什麼？」伊野尾有些不解，這兩個人感情好結婚也好幾年了，有個孩子也不奇怪吧  
「ko醬似乎沒有想要孩子的意思啊，最近我刺探他，他都一次次說不想要啊」八乙女眨了眨眼，又快落淚了  
「我覺得呢……yabu是不想逼你，就我所知yabu家已經催孩子催了好久了，他以為他們逼到你身上了吧，才一直說不想要吧」伊野尾一口氣喝完剩一些些的第一杯水果酒，接著轉戰第二杯  
「咦？yabu家有催孩子？」八乙女愣愣的看著伊野尾，有些懷疑伊野尾所說的  
「yabu沒跟你說，他不想給你壓力，結果你又給他亂想了」伊野尾推了推八乙女的腦袋瓜，無奈的又喝了好幾口酒  
「等等，所以……ko醬並不是不想要孩子？」八乙女的腦袋似乎打了好幾個結，怎麼也繞不出伊野尾的話  
「我不能保證他會愛這個孩子超過他愛你，但是……說真的，你以為有Alpha會不想要自己Omega的孩子嘛」伊野尾似乎有些喝高了，臉頰染上一絲微紅  
「……可是……」  
「別可是了，直接跟他說不就得了？」伊野尾將空杯往桌上一擱  
「我不敢啊……」八乙女一臉猶豫  
「就把他叫過來不就……」  
「把誰叫過來啊？」藪笑盈盈的走過來，手中還端著一杯酒  
「你啊，不然還有誰？」伊野尾一把拿過藪手中的酒開喝，也沒有離開就是靜靜的待著  
「怎麼了？」藪只是看了伊野尾一眼，接著就將視線全放在八乙女身上  
「我……呃那個……」八乙女支支吾吾的，眼神飄移的過分  
「hika，你是覺得我不值得信任？」藪見八乙女這個模樣，蹲下捉住八乙女的手，一臉失落的望著他  
「怎麼可能！？我只是……還沒準備好要怎麼開口」八乙女激動的抬頭，對上藪的目光  
「你終於肯看我了」藪露出了微笑對上八乙女慌亂的神情  
「不管發生什麼事我一定都會陪著你的，好嘛hika？」藪緊緊握著八乙女的手，這是他們兩人的結婚誓詞  
「我……我懷孕了」八乙女這才發現自己的糾結根本就是沒必要的，因為對方是這個人，這個人是他的摯愛，他愛了幾十年的人  
「真的嘛！？太好了，我……」藪激動的眼淚都在眼眶裡打轉  
「謝謝你，hika謝謝你，我愛你」藪撐起身準確無誤的吻在了八乙女的唇上，一個輕輕的幸福的滿含愛意的吻  
「我說……你們是不是忘了我的存在啊？」伊野尾敲了敲桌子引起兩人注意  
「慧~」兩人同時帶著撒嬌的口氣喊著伊野尾，伊野尾皺了皺眉，一口氣又喝完了酒杯裡的酒  
「行了行了，我還要喝……」伊野尾似乎醉的不輕，有些搖頭晃腦，手高舉就要叫來服務生  
「別喝了，慧」那隻手立刻被捉住，有岡見伊野尾狀況不對，立刻靠了過來  
「我還要喝……」伊野尾呢喃著，有岡見狀嘆了口氣，一把將人抱起  
「我先帶走他了」有岡向藪光兩人打了聲招呼，便將人抱走了  
「hika你說，我們什麼時候有個乾兒子呢？」藪看著兩人走遠的背影，眼底滿是溫柔  
「感覺……還要一陣子呢，畢竟心裡的傷是需要時間去治療的」八乙女捏了捏藪的手心

——這次就讓我們當你的守護者吧，慧


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「我還要喝~讓我喝~」伊野尾雖然說喝的有些多了，但是酒品還算好，除了整個人黏黏呼呼的攤在別人懷裡以外，幾乎沒有太難處理的部分  
「你喝太多了，慧」有岡將人放到自家床上，有些無奈的為對方擦拭臉  
「我還要喝嘛……」伊野尾撒嬌的往有岡身上蹭了蹭  
「別喝了，乖」有岡輕吻伊野尾微紅的眼角  
「我要喝我要喝……讓我喝……」伊野尾淚眼汪汪，讓有岡非常為難，進也不是退也不是，他覺得伊野尾似乎想借酒澆愁  
「別哭，我在」有岡抱起伊野尾，他知道這個人其實沒醉到意識全無，就是想找個藉口抒發苦悶的心情  
「怎麼了？和我說說好嘛？kei醬」有岡難得的用起兩人以前的暱稱，伊野尾眼淚卻掉得更兇了，有岡一邊為他拭淚一邊一下一下輕吻他，想安慰他激動的情緒  
「大醬……如果……我不能、不能生baby的話怎麼辦？這樣我是不是就、就不能成為你的Omega？」伊野尾抽抽噎噎的說道，在他看到藪的樣子才明白，對於一個Alpha來說有一個孩子是何等幸福的事「我們是不是就不可能幸福了？」  
「傻瓜，你就是我的寶貝啦，只要有你，我有岡大貴就是這世界上最幸福的人了」有岡露出微笑  
「還有，你聽好了，我有岡大貴這輩子只要你一個Omega，其他人我都不要」數不知這句話讓伊野尾的心一連抽痛了好幾下  
「大醬，我是不配擁有幸福的」伊野尾推開有岡，眼神中是滿滿的愧疚  
「我沒辦法只考慮自己的幸福，我傷了你、傷了yuya、傷了很多很多的人，這麼差勁的人，是不配擁有幸福的」  
「你果然還在想這個啊」有岡看著伊野尾錯愕的盯著他看，伸手握住他的手  
「我和yuya一點也沒有覺得你傷害了我們，應該說我們覺得你傷害的只有你自己，有些事得要yuya親自跟你說才行，但是請不要說你很差勁這種話，因為在我心裡你比任何人都要來得完美，無論你需要多久時間完全接受我，我都願意等」

——我的餘生都會是你的，所以別害怕，我會一直在你身邊等著的

——

「你早就猜到了吧？」高木看著坐在他辦公桌前的伊野尾  
「你也是因為這個叫我帶那幾個孩子去的吧？」見伊野尾沒有回答，高木便繼續說了下去，他看見伊野尾在喝酒時就猜到了，伊野尾大概是猜到有岡會帶走他，所以才要他帶著中島他們去，至少他不會一個人喝的醉爛，畢竟中島再怎麼鬧還是一個稱職的秘書和健康小幫手  
「慧」高木認識伊野尾的這10年多，暗戀著他10年多，怎麼可能不明白伊野尾的細膩和貼心以及那份藏在心底的溫柔，他對身邊的人永遠比自己還好，為了身邊的人傷害自己、委屈自己都沒關係，伊野尾是這麼一個溫柔的人，所以他才會愛上他  
「我知道，你應該有很多事想說，但讓我先說好嘛」高木起身背對伊野尾  
「並不是你對不起我，而是我沒辦法好好保護你，所以我們分開了；並不是你傷害了我，而是你傷了自己，所以我才會心痛」伊野尾對他提起實驗的事是在他們第三次臨時標記失敗的時候，高木沒有阻止伊野尾也無法阻止，因為他沒辦法好好保護他，所以伊野尾才會選擇以這種方式保護自己  
「yuya……」伊野尾比誰都清楚高木的溫柔，但是他卻沒辦法回應他的溫柔  
「慧，你能幸福就是我最大的願望了」高木深吸了一口氣，轉過頭走到伊野尾身邊，在他的嘴角落下一吻  
「這是我最後的任性了，慧，要幸福哦」高木看著伊野尾愣愣的樣子，勾起溫柔的微笑  
「但是，只要你有一絲後悔，我隨時歡迎你回來」伊野尾突然撲上去抱住高木，高木輕輕回抱他輕聲的說

——真的愛一個人，原來是要對方幸福

——

「等等，所以說高木也這樣說了，但是為什麼就是不肯答應大醬的求婚呢？」6個月後，剛做完產檢八乙女和伊野尾兩人在專院附近的咖啡廳吃下午茶  
「沒什麼特別的原因啊」伊野尾用吸管有一下沒一下的戳著可可上漂浮的冰塊  
「騙人……」八乙女摸了摸已經有些明顯的孕肚，一臉嫌棄「寶寶，你看你乾媽，死都要撐在那不結婚」  
「喂喂喂，誰跟你乾媽了」伊野尾瞪了自家竹馬一眼  
「話說回來，大醬到底有沒有和你求婚了啊？」八乙女後知後覺的想起這件事，怎麼好像沒聽到任何消息啊  
「當然是、沒、有、啊」伊野尾無奈的看著自家竹馬「我們才交往不到幾個月就在催婚，你是想抱金孫的婆婆是嘛？」  
「什麼啦」  
「在聊什麼啊？」藪適時的出現在八乙女後方，笑著和兩人搭話  
「我們在聊求……」  
「聊寶寶啊」八乙女的話被伊野尾笑著打斷  
「欸……這樣啊」藪若有似無的看了伊野尾一眼，便低下頭去關心八乙女「還好嘛？」  
「沒事啦」八乙女害羞的笑了笑，伊野尾見兩人比以前更加甜膩只能翻個白眼，繼續埋首喝著可可


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「滴滴滴——滴滴滴——」伊野尾的手機在半夜響起，一向淺眠的伊野尾立刻接起電話  
『喂？』電話那頭是藪急促的聲音，伊野尾立刻醒了大半，翻起身  
「yabu，怎麼了？」伊野尾坐在床沿，現在是大半夜的空氣還有些涼，一件外套披在了伊野尾的肩頭，是有岡  
『那個，慧，光他……』藪失去了平常的冷靜，伊野尾也猜到發生了什麼事  
「你們在哪裡？」伊野尾快速的起身卻感到一陣暈眩，有岡立刻扶住他  
『快到醫院了』藪深吸一口氣強迫自己冷靜下來了  
「好，我立刻出門」伊野尾穿上有岡遞來的外衣，看見有岡已經做好出門的準備，對他露出一抹帶有苦澀的微笑  
「你沒問題的」有岡握住伊野尾輕顫的手「我相信你」

——

「伊野尾醫生！？您的主治病人現在……」值大夜的護士一見到伊野尾立刻上前說，大半夜的沒有半個產科醫生接電話啊  
「我知道，狀況怎樣？」伊野尾走在長廊上，聽著護士的報告  
「……好，去聯絡幾個產科的護士或醫生，我需要援手」伊野尾俐落的穿戴上無塵衣，一把就走進了產室  
「慧……」藪的手被八乙女緊緊捉住，八乙女整個人幾乎要痛到暈了過去  
「我來了，hika」安撫的喚了喚八乙女，順便讓有岡將藪帶出去產室

——

「啊啊啊好疼啊啊啊」產室外時不時就聽見八乙女忿忿的大叫  
「我再也不要生啦，yabu大混蛋」有岡忍不住笑了一聲，藪也回過頭來苦笑，心疼歸心疼，還能喊這麼大聲這人的體力也真不是普通的好  
「慧……怎麼樣？」原本伊野尾的專業不在產科，雖然大學時有通修，但要成為能夠獨當一面的產科醫生一點也不容易，為了他們倆，伊野尾又再去進修了4個月的產科專業  
「比我想像中的恐懼還要多吧」有岡想起伊野尾已經好久沒好好睡過了，有時還會做惡夢而醒來哭泣，一醒來就看到自家戀人在哭，心疼都來不及了，別提什麼起床氣了，只好立刻抱著哄  
「不難過嘛？」有岡自然是知道藪在問什麼的，兩人的關係究竟算是確定了嘛，有岡也不太清楚  
「他等了我8年，愛了我8年，現在我能在他身邊已經很幸福了」伊野尾獨自一人捱過了8年，至少他現在能待在離他最近的地方陪著他，這就足夠了  
「真不知道該說你們兩個什麼……但是，絕對要讓慧幸福啊」藪用拳頭碰了下有岡的肩膀  
「一定會的」  
「哇哇哇」一陣嬰兒的哭聲傳來，藪和有岡連忙湊到產房前，卻遲遲不見門開  
「不好意思」  
「hika！」率先被推出來的是八乙女的病床，但是推著他的人是產科的護士，藪也顧不了這麼多，接過另一個護士遞來的孩子就連忙跟去了  
「慧？」將孩子交給藪之後，護士又急忙跑了進去，在有岡一頭霧水的同時，又一張病床被推了出來  
「慧！」上面躺著暈了過去的伊野尾  
「可能是因為太過操勞的關係，孩子剛交給我們就暈了過去」護士推著伊野尾的病床，邊和有岡說明情況  
「我知道了……」

——

「慧！」藪看見另一張病床被推進來時，是非常錯愕的  
「我等會再找醫生過來」護士向有岡點了點頭，退出了病房  
「暈倒了……」有岡坐在病床旁的椅子上，握住伊野尾落在棉被外的指尖，這個病房是伊野尾的私人病房，比起一般的雙人病房來說還要空曠得多，多放一個孩子的保溫箱也綽綽有餘  
「大醬……」  
「沒關係，你去照顧hika吧，我好歹也是醫生啊」有岡打斷了藪的搭話，對他露出了安撫的微笑

——

「嗯……這樣就沒問題了，最近可能要注意一下營養的補充，然後盡量吃點補血的食品」產科醫生為八乙女做完檢查後，這樣和藪交代  
「有岡醫生，伊野尾醫生的部分，應該是操勞過度又貧血的關係造成的，盡量也是補充點營養的食品……啊還有，這陣子的發情期可能會有些不適的症狀，需要開抑制劑嘛」產科醫生轉過頭對有岡說道  
「不了，我會注意的，謝謝」有岡拒絕了對方的好意，對方也點了點頭後就離開了  
「喝嘛？」藪從冰箱裡拿了兩瓶果汁，遞了一瓶給有岡  
「謝謝」有岡接過了藪遞來的果汁  
「為什麼不行動呢？」沉默是由藪打破的  
「……我不希望他勉強自己，對於他現在最重要的不是我，而是光君」有岡晃了晃瓶身，伊野尾最近已經比平常更勉強自己了，而他該做的應該是支持他，而不是給他壓力  
「大醬也成長了啊……」  
「這是哪門子結論啊」  
「哈哈哈」

——

「唔……」伊野尾是在接近中午清醒的，一醒來就看見一顆頭趴在自己的病床邊，還緊緊抓著自己的手，害自己動也不是不動也不是  
「咦……？啊慧，你醒啦？」伊野尾還是不小心笑了出來，輕顫的手震醒了有岡  
「對不起，讓你擔心了」  
「沒事，你還有不舒服嘛？需要叫醫生來嘛？」有岡握住伊野尾的手，這個人就是這樣總是什麼都不說，一直都自己撐著，一點也不懂怎麼照顧自己，但比起生氣心中更加強烈的是想照顧這個人一輩子的想法  
「不用了我沒事」伊野尾抓著有岡的袖子阻止他離開「……你在生氣嘛？」  
「……沒有」  
「騙人你猶豫了」伊野尾咯咯的笑了起來，拉住有岡的手「對不起，你一定很擔心吧……」  
「唉……真是敗給你了」有岡坐在床沿，用額頭抵住伊野尾的額頭「別再這樣了」  
「知道了」有岡看著眼前的人的笑容，無奈的吻了一下對方  
「大醬，謝謝你」伊野尾鑽進有岡懷裡撒起嬌來了  
「我愛你」有岡壓住伊野尾亂竄的身體，俯身獻上綿長的一吻  
「慧，你願意把你的後半生交給我，嫁給我嘛？」結束了那個吻，有岡從懷裡掏出一個小盒子，一手扶住伊野尾怕他跌下去，一手打開那個盒子，裡面是一枚設計簡單有著深藍色刻文戒指，上面刻著『DK』兩個字母  
「……我願意」伊野尾勾起一抹甜蜜的笑  
——最後，我還是決定要愛你

——the end


	16. 番外1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「話說，慧，你覺得怎麼樣？」八乙女一邊哄著自家女兒一邊問正在籌備婚禮的伊野尾  
「嗯……不知道欸」伊野尾用筆敲了敲頭，苦惱的看著眼前的設計圖，明天就要試禮服了他卻一點頭緒也沒有  
「我說啊，你到底在看什麼？」八乙女看伊野尾一副心不在焉的，抱著孩子就湊過去看  
「這是……？」  
「……婚紗啦」伊野尾一臉不甘願  
「哈哈哈，為什麼是婚紗啦」八乙女笑的沒心沒肺  
「還不是跟你家yabu打賭輸了」事情要回到八乙女剛生完孩子時，這三個在病房裡無聊得很，想要打個賭看八乙女會選誰為孩子取的名字，賭注則是伊野尾的婚紗  
「哈哈哈，這次我可幫不了你了，是吧小奈」八乙女懷裡的藪奈似乎能理解似的，也咯咯的笑了起來  
「小奈，乾媽好像生氣了欸」八乙女接到伊野尾的瞪視，笑著逗著孩子「好啦，怎麼啦？」  
「每一個看起來都很不適合我啊」伊野尾趴在桌上有氣無力的  
「嗯……大醬怎麼說？」  
「他？別指望他了吧」伊野尾擺了擺手  
「哈哈哈別這樣嘛，不然……這樣好了」八乙女似乎想到了什麼好辦法  
「什麼？」伊野尾疑惑的看著他掏出手機  
「沒事沒事，你就敬請期待明天吧~」

——

「早安呀~Inoo醬~」伊野尾揉著想睡的雙眼，被有岡牽著進了婚紗店，卻看到一票親友們在裡頭  
「為什麼你們會……」  
「好啦，分頭作戰囉」知念高舉左手，伊野尾有不太好的預感  
「哦！！！」伊野尾才想離開，立刻被知念山田八乙女抓到了婚紗室裡去  
「我說……你們到底是想幹嘛？」伊野尾無奈的看著知念和八乙女，他保證這件事絕對是他們倆的主意  
「哼哼~當然是挑婚紗啊」知念臉上掛著一抹不懷好意的笑，伊野尾覺得這人身後絕對有一條尾巴在甩啊甩  
「放心啦，我們有強力助手在」八乙女指向自己  
「就憑你？」  
「喂！好歹我也是美術專院畢業的欸！」八乙女拍拍胸口，信心滿滿的說  
「知念，動手！！」八乙女一聲令下，知念立刻過來要拉伊野尾的衣服  
「喂！等等！！！」伊野尾正要掙扎的時候，一雙強而有力的手緊緊壓住了他，轉頭一看，是一臉抱歉的山田  
「果然你也是幫手啊yama醬！」伊野尾就覺得這兩人肯定留了一手，但是沒想到竟然是山田  
「抱歉，Inoo醬……」

——

「你說……慧沒事吧……？」有岡聽到裡頭傳來的大喊，擔心的問抱著孩子的藪  
「放心放心，不會有事的」藪拍了拍有岡的肩，要他放心「你就放心的去換衣服吧~」  
「可是……」  
「快去~」藪一手將有岡推進更衣室，催促著他

——

「怎麼樣……？」有岡緊張的看著藪打量的目光，擔心的問  
「好看！」藪對這套白西裝非常滿意的樣子讓有岡鬆了一口氣  
「啦啦啦~大功告成啦」八乙女蹦出，跑到藪的面前笑嘻嘻的道  
「現在我們有請~我們伊野尾醫生~」八乙女歡樂的宣布，接著最深處的更衣室的拉幕緩緩升起，一身白色婚紗的伊野尾站在中央  
「哇……」一字領的設計露出了伊野尾胸前的痣，收了腰身後伊野尾顯得纖細的腰更加誘人，裙子的剪裁前短後長正好微微露出伊野尾修長的腿，身後拖著的紗上面是深藍色的水鑽一閃一閃的，活脫脫像個洋娃娃站在一票愣愣的親友面前  
「怎、怎麼樣啦」伊野尾的耳朵紅得快滴出血，害羞的想找個洞藏起來  
「超美的啊Inoo醬~」一直守在外頭的中島看見伊野尾跳起來就是一陣誇讚  
「慧？」高木上前朝伊野尾伸手，對他露出微笑  
「……真的好看？沒騙我？」伊野尾嘟著嘴有些懷疑的問  
「真的~」高木答得飛快一點猶豫也沒有，伊野尾才慢慢伸出手給高木扶  
「大醬？」被扶到有岡面前的伊野尾湊到有岡眼前，對著愣愣的對方揮了揮手  
「Kei醬……」有岡一把抱起伊野尾，喜悅都表現在臉上  
「放下放下啦」伊野尾嚇得一連拍了好幾下有岡  
「我……」  
「停！剩下的留到婚禮再說吧，兩位」八乙女一把拉開兩個黏黏呼呼的準新郎準新娘  
「hika你說什麼吶」

——

「我不穿」真正到了婚禮當天，伊野尾又開始不情願了  
「慧~」有岡拉著自家未婚妻的手開始勸說  
「有岡君，差不多該去準備了」高木敲了敲伊野尾休息室的門，走了進來  
「慧……」有岡可憐兮兮的看著伊野尾  
「快走啦」伊野尾擺了擺手，要他快點走  
「怎麼了？」高木在有岡走後關上了休息室的門，坐在伊野尾身旁問  
「沒怎麼啊……」  
「別擔心，我會陪著你的」高木知道這個人大概又在不安了，伸手去握住他輕顫的手  
「慧，讓我陪著你走紅毯好嘛？」  
「咦？」伊野尾慌亂的眼神對上高木溫柔如水的笑容  
「我想親自把你和幸福交給有岡君」高木真摯的眼神裡映出伊野尾的樣子  
「……謝謝你，yuya」伊野尾笑了笑，離開座位去換衣服了

——

「yabu醬……你說慧會不會不想嫁給我啊」有岡換好衣服後，擔心的問著在一旁逗小奈的藪  
「放心啦~hika已經過去看狀況了，沒問題的」  
「可是……」  
「好啦，時間差不多了，該走啦~」藪拉開休息室的門，走了出去  
「等等我啊，yabu醬」

——

「婚禮開始~讓我們有請新郎入場~」婚禮上都是熟人，就像一票親友打打鬧鬧一般，主持人中島也是省了很多步驟快速的跳進重點  
「高木咧？？」有岡問著面前的中島，明明高木也是主持人啊，但是怎麼不見人影  
「等一下唄」中島拉開麥克風，小聲的說道  
「接著，我們有請新娘~」中島說到新娘時還是忍不住笑了出來，原本伊野尾還堅持著自己是新郎的，後來不知道被知念做了什麼，從此就放棄了這件事  
「哇……」門一開，站在眾人面前的是高木和被高木牽著的伊野尾，雖然說幾乎都是熟人，但是初次看見伊野尾這套禮服的人還是不算少，現場驚呼連連啊，兩人緩緩的從紅毯底端起步，身後的裙擺拖在地上襯托出伊野尾輕柔的氣質，高木很貼心的配合著伊野尾的速度，時快時慢的  
「慧就交給你了，一定要讓他幸福哦」高木將伊野尾的手放到有岡手中  
「一定會的」有岡對高木露出了笑容，信心滿滿的說  
「現在~雙方可以交換戒指了~」中島歡樂的聲音回響在會場中，高木端來兩枚戒指，有岡立刻拿起其中一枚為伊野尾戴上，伊野尾定睛一看，戒指上刻著『Daiki✖Kei』在兩人名字裡最後的兩個『i』上都是一顆藍寶石  
「慧？」伊野尾在高木的催促下，慢慢拿起了另一枚戒指為有岡戴上，幾乎也是一樣的設計，只是將藍寶石換成了橘色的寶石  
「現在~我宣布你們成為伴侶，可以交換誓約之吻了」  
「喂，你的誓言呢？」高木拉過中島小聲的問  
「啊哈哈哈我忘了」雖然中島忘了，但是有岡還是牢牢記著要對伊野尾說的話  
「慧，我知道我很任性又很小孩子氣，常常讓你難過和生氣，但是我發誓，我有岡大貴這一生都會愛著你呵護你，在你不安的時候陪著你，在難過時逗你開心，曾經我傷害過你，但是請再給我一次機會，用我剩下的生命來證明我愛你」有岡真摯的眼神讓伊野尾心動，這一個人改變了自己只為了他  
有岡有很嚴重的起床氣，但是看見他一哭，起床氣什麼的就拋到了天邊了  
有岡原本完全不會下廚，但是因為他好幾次犯胃疼到冒冷汗，他也練就一身好廚藝  
這個人就是他將來要共度一生的人，他這一生摯愛的人  
「我願意」伊野尾忍住淚水，撲進了有岡懷裡

——謝謝你，讓我愛上了你


	17. 番外2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABO向注意  
*CP多，主貴慧，副高慧、藪光  
*極度OOC  
*內含私設&bug，食用時請小心

「乾媽~」藪一家人今天一早就來到有岡和伊野尾家，今天是兩週一次的聚會，每次到了這天總是非常的熱鬧。  
「小奈~好久不見」難得今天來應門的是有岡。  
「慧呢？」八乙女牽著藪奈熟門熟路的走進有岡家中。  
「小奈」八乙女提醒自家女兒叫人，這傢伙真的是超級偏心的，都只喜歡漂亮的人。  
「乾爹~」藪奈癟癟嘴，奶聲奶氣的叫。  
「乖~」有岡摸摸藪奈的頭，讓她去一旁玩去。  
「慧在廁所呢，一早就不是很舒服的樣子，剛剛知念他們來了，知念在陪他呢」有岡的擔心寫滿整臉，八乙女見狀立刻叫藪看著藪奈，人就往裡面去了。

——

「嗚噁……」伊野尾難受的乾嘔，知念一下一下的順著伊野尾的背，想讓他好受一點，可惜似乎無果。  
「慧？」八乙女探入一顆頭擔心的看著伊野尾。  
「光……」伊野尾含著眼淚看著八乙女。  
「你還好嘛？」八乙女看著伊野尾難受的樣子，心裡也不是很好受，但他也不是醫生  
「我覺得不太好……」伊野尾沒想到前兩天只是沒胃口，今天一早什麼都還沒吃就開始想吐了。  
「……有什麼頭緒嘛？」八乙女看著伊野尾似乎開始分析自己的症狀，偏頭詢問。  
「我猜……」伊野尾湊到八乙女和知念耳邊說。  
「……這麼嚴重？」八乙女愣愣的問。  
「本來就有個別差異啊，這種東西……嗚」伊野尾講著講著又開始反胃。  
「慧！」八乙女和知念手忙腳亂的照顧著伊野尾，一下拿冰水來給他漱口，一下拿毛巾給他擦擦汗。

——

「你確定不休息一下嘛，慧？」有岡很是擔心的看著堅持去上班的伊野尾，這兩天因為伊野尾的症狀愈發加劇，根本沒辦法進食。  
「沒關係的……」伊野尾的臉色蒼白，仍然倔強的回應。  
「那不舒服就立刻打給我，我會馬上過去的」有岡不放心的交代，順便想著等會讓知念多注意他一點。  
「你太擔心了啦」伊野尾輕輕笑著。  
「你啊，胃本就不好了，偏偏還這樣，記得去檢查啊」有岡看著一通通訊息傳來，還是趕緊回專院去處理好了。  
「好啦快走吧~有岡專院長」伊野尾推了一把有岡，讓他趕緊走去。  
「知念，走囉」伊野尾見有岡離開後，打開通訊器和知念通話。  
是時候該看看真相了。

——

「Inoo醬，結果出來啦」知念蹦蹦跳跳的拿著檢查結果的資料帶闖進伊野尾的辦公室。  
「謝謝你，知念」伊野尾揉了下知念的頭髮，接過資料夾，深呼吸一口氣。  
「我要開囉！」伊野尾眼裡透著堅毅，雙手輕顫著打開了資料夾，抽出了檢查結果。  
空氣像是凝結了一般，沉默就這樣蔓延整個空間，最後被知念的叫聲打破。  
「啊啊啊！Inoo醬，有了有了！」知念高昂的聲音透露出他的激動，一隻指頭指著檢查結果的最後一行字——診斷結果為陽性。  
「嗚……」伊野尾的眼淚控制不住的落下  
「Inoo醬，變愛哭了哈哈哈」知念順著伊野尾的背，看他有些上氣不接下氣的哭著，忍不住笑了。  
「知念你學壞了……」伊野尾抽著鼻子抱怨。

——

「你說的是真的？」高木不敢相信的看著前來報告的山田與中島。  
「是啊，知念剛剛告訴我們」中島笑嘻嘻的說，心中的喜悅藏也藏不住。  
「不過Inoo醬說要保密」素來鮮少將表情展露在臉上的山田，也不禁露出了微笑。  
「我要去找慧！」高木立刻往外走去，身後還跟著中島與山田兩人。

——

「這樣看來，是要給他個驚喜囉？」一票人聚集在伊野尾的辦公室裡，窸窸窣窣的不知道在幹什麼。  
「我覺得這樣這樣也不錯」知念露出一抹邪惡的笑。  
「呵呵……這還真是不錯呢」八乙女也摩拳擦掌。  
「你們兩個別太過火了」伊野尾無奈的看著兩人。  
「怎麼，心疼啊？」八乙女別有意思的瞥了伊野尾一眼。  
「是啊，心疼啊」伊野尾也不甘示弱，隨口回應。  
「好啦好啦，別吵了，不然等等就來不及了」藪適時的提醒，讓其他人趕緊動作。

——

「慧？我現在剛出專院，現在去找你好嘛」有岡剛出專院就擔心的打給伊野尾。  
「好好好，我等你」伊野尾帶著一絲笑意的聲音傳來，讓有岡放心多了。

——

「慧？」有岡推開伊野尾辦公室的門，裡面卻只有知念一人。  
「知念？慧呢？」  
「哼哼，想找到你心愛的公主嘛！」知念突然大聲的大喊，突然演起了小劇場。  
「欸……？」有岡愣愣的看著眼前的人，不知道該說什麼。  
「你心愛的公主留下了這封信，逃跑了！去找出他吧！」  
「欸欸欸欸咦？？？」有岡有些不能理解的看著知念，疑惑的接下知念遞過來的信。  
「去吧！王子！」知念熱血的指向門口，接著山田不知道從哪冒出來，一把將有岡推出辦公室外，俐落的鎖上門。  
「什麼跟什麼啊……」有岡無奈的將信紙打開，裡頭是伊野尾娟秀的字跡。  
「8年後的初次相遇？」信紙上有淡淡的薰衣草香，大概是伊野尾留下的。  
「會議室嘛？」有岡捏緊手裡的信紙，有些緊張伊野尾的狀況。

——

「哇哈哈哈！騎士啊，我等你很久啦！」當有岡風塵僕僕的趕到總院的會議室裡頭，裡面卻是興致勃勃演著與知念相同戲碼的中島。  
「給」另一邊的高木相對的冷靜，和平常一樣。  
「又是信……」有岡無奈的走出會議室，打開了信。  
「坦承相對……？」啊，是自己的辦公室。

——

「哈哈哈恭喜你闖到最後一關！勇士！」究竟為什麼從王子到騎士最後又變成勇士啦！  
「慧、不，公主在哪裡！」有岡也變得應對如流，似乎找到了方法對付這些戲精們。  
「哼哼哼哈哈哈！就憑你也想救出公主！？」八乙女演得非常起勁。  
「快把我的公主還給我！」勇士、不，有岡大喊著。  
「給你囉」藪遞給有岡最後的一封信，至於為什麼是最後一封呢？這當然是因為一看就沒人能演了嘛。  
「yabu！我都還沒演完欸！」八乙女的聲音被關在有岡的辦公室裡，忿忿不平的大喊。  
「是是是~」

「就是這裡是嘛……」有岡的腳步停在伊野尾的私人病房前，根據信紙上寫的最後一個提示來到這裡——愛的誕生，也就是說兩人訂下婚約的那裡，也就是伊野尾的私人病房。  
「呼……我進去囉」有岡深吸一口氣，一鼓作氣的打開門。  
「好慢！」伊野尾的身影終於出現了。  
「我的公主啊！」有岡激動的衝上去抱起伊野尾，惹來伊野尾一陣尖叫。  
「你幹嘛啊？有岡大貴！」  
「我好擔心你的啊……」有岡的表情委屈的像要哭出來一般，可憐兮兮的樣子。  
「我還能怎麼樣？這不是好好的在你眼前嘛」伊野尾的溫柔彷彿要溢出眼眶，抬手輕輕撫過有岡的臉頰。  
「你怎麼突然這樣搞我呀」有岡有點不解。  
「好玩啊」伊野尾咯咯的笑著，看著伊野尾的笑有岡也忍不住傻笑。  
「我有件事想告訴你」伊野尾收了收氣息。  
「怎麼了？」有岡有些擔心的看著伊野尾，擔心他是不是身體又不舒服了。  
「我們之間，有第三者了」  
「多……多久了？」有岡盡力讓自己的聲音不要顫抖。  
「嗯……好像是7週了吧」  
「那、那……咦？」伊野尾的笑聲打斷了有岡的不知所措。  
「哈哈哈大醬的表情太好笑了」伊野尾親了親有岡的臉頰。  
「慧……？」有岡不解的看著伊野尾親暱的舉動。  
「我們有了寶寶啦」伊野尾終於忍不住了，有岡愣愣的看著伊野尾。  
「寶寶……？你的意思是……你你你懷孕了？」有岡結結巴巴的樣子又惹來伊野尾一陣輕笑。  
「對對對，你要做爸爸了」伊野尾輕輕的摸了摸還未隆起的孕肚，感覺很不可思議，這個地方孕育著一個小生命，他們的寶寶就在這裡。  
「我…我我我…」有岡睜大雙眼結結巴巴說不出話來。  
「大醬，這時候應該要有些表示吧～」不知何時集合到門口的一票人中，唯一過來人的藪提醒著。  
「慧…慧、慧…」  
「我在」伊野尾臉上掛著溫柔的笑，沒有催促耐心的等著有岡。  
「我愛你、真的真的好愛你」有岡的眼淚模糊了他的視線，但是他知道眼前這個人就是伊野尾，他今生唯一的愛。  
「我知道」伊野尾看著有岡落淚，他知道因為抑制劑白老鼠的關係，讓他要懷孕變成了一件極為困難的事，愛小孩的有岡也不曾提起過，他知道一切都是有岡的貼心以及溫柔。  
「我也愛你」伊野尾輕輕覆上一吻。  
不幸有太多太多，但是有你我就是全世界最幸福的人了。  
我們一起經過的許多故事，即使有過悲傷有過痛苦，但是最後的最後還是我愛你。


End file.
